Superwholock:The Doctor,The Detective & The Impala
by Nargles-in-the-Tardis
Summary: I get that not all BBC one fans watch Supernatural, so I PROMISE to explain the Supernatural references, so you can understand it even if you've never heard of it x  Of course, it's not spoiler free. Full summary on the inside, I hope you have a look :D


**Summary: Okay, I don't want to turn this into a stereotyped superwholock crossover, and I'm not entirely sure where to go with this yet. The Doctor ends up in Baker Street under mysterious circumstances, and they investigate strange happenings in London. Their search takes an unexpected turn, and requires an even more unexpected saviour. Rated T because of some language x)**

**AN: Whee two stories a day xD I can't promise to post this often, but I'm going through an obsessive phase at the moment.**

**Yay for superwholock and yay for crossovers xD Like I said, even if you don't watch Supernatural or you've never even heard of it, I'll explain EVERYTHING and make it understandable :D I can't guarantee regular updates, but I promise I _will _update. Enjoy, and leave a review!**

**This is set right after the end of season five, with "The Big Bang"**

**Also, set before/during Reichenbach, but after "The Hounds of Baskerville"**

**Aaaand this is also set (for Supernatural fans) right before "Mommy Dearest"**

**(There isn't very much Supernatural in this chapter really)**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Chapter 1

"Doctor!" Amy called out nervously. "Doctor, where are you?"

Rory squeezed Amy's hand reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he's the Doctor."

The Doctor was actually as far from fine as it was possible to be in his situation.

xxx

* * *

><p>"Alright!" He clapped his hands together. "You've clearly got me outnumbered, bravo, well done. But I'm perfectly safe- and would you like to know why?"<p>

He paused glancing back and forth, but receiving no response.

"Okay, you can't talk, don't you lot ever get bored of not talking?" He asked, continuing to back away. "You can't _do _anything to me because..." He paused again, trying to come up with a reason.

"Because you need my TARDIS!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "You need _me_ to open the TARDIS for you so you can feed on, ooh, all the energy. Yum! What a change from the radioactive energy you've been feeding off, eh?"

As he paused a third time, he felt himself back into what seemed to be a sort of wall. His hands scrabbled behind him, trying to find a way to get through.

And, of course, he couldn't look away from what was coming after him. He couldn't even blink.

"Come on, come on, doooooooor!" He muttered. "I could really use a door right now."

But there was no door.

xxx

* * *

><p>"John, stop that noise." Sherlock said irritatedly. "I'm trying to get to my mind palace."<p>

The noise stopped. Sherlock placed his head in his hands, and concentrated...

WZZZZWZWWZZZZZ!

Sherlock leapt to his feet, furious. "Honestly..." His voice trailed off.

For about the fifth time in his life, Sherlock was at a loss for words.

"Hello!" The Doctor waved with a friendly smile. He held up his screwdriver. "It's sonic; a bit slow on wood."

Sherlock blinked once. "So you regenerated."

"Yes, I- Door!" The Doctor exclaimed. To Sherlock's utter amazement, the Doctor threw his arms around the door, in an attempt to hug it.

"What do you want this time? You never pop in just for a chat." Sherlock said, faintly annoyed at being interrupted during his "mind palace wanderings".

The Doctor let go of the door, pouting. "Well, I actually do like to chat, but you're always so grump- oh, you've got a flat mate!"

"He's out at the moment." Sherlock said.

The Doctor glanced at him. "I'd forgotten how depressing you are. Don't you ever smile?"

Sherlock said nothing, waiting for the Doctor to explain to him why he was there.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, explanation. I... I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Sherlock stated. "You've got a new companion."

"Oh, yes, Pond! How'd you know?" The Doctor grinned, examining the skull on the mantelpiece. "Isn't a skull a bit morbid? I suppose having a mate makes it better."

John chose that precise moment to return with cartons of milk.

The Doctor swivelled, nearly dropping the skull. "Oh, is this your friend?"

Without waiting for Sherlock to answer, he shook John's hand vigorously.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

"Er, yes, so am I." John looked at Sherlock questioningly.

The Doctor suddenly slapped his palms together, causing John to drop the milk.

"The angels!" He said suddenly, pacing in circled. "Yes, I'm missing something important, something _very_ important..."

John moved away, feeling slightly astonished.

"Why am I here?" His head snapped up and he looked at Sherlock. "Why _exactly _am I here? What's happening have you had anything funny going on?"

"Just the usual." Sherlock said brusquely. "Now could you leave? I was trying to concentrate-"

The Doctor grabbed John by the shoulders. "You! You must have noticed something odd! Why did the angels send me here?"

"Are you feeling, um, all right?" John backed away uncertainly.

"Yes! No!" The Doctor exclaimed.

John suddenly said. "Well, there have been a number of deaths... but nothing suspicious."

"What deaths?" Sherlock and the Doctor asked simultaneously.

"Am I the only person who watches telly?" John asked. "Four people have drowned in the exact same spot. There can't be anything going on there... Sherlock?" John recognised the look on Sherlock's face. "You've got that look on again."

A grin spread across Sherlock's face. "The hunt is on, John! Finally, a case!"

Sherlock grabbed his coat. "Hurry, Doctor. John, you too."

"Hold on a minute." John hurried after him. "This isn't your kind of case... what's going on?"

"Something new!" Sherlock said happily.

The Doctor patted the door fondly on his way out.

xxx

* * *

><p>Mrs Hudson watched Sherlock and John leave from her window, and then she shut the curtains and looked around.<p>

"I suppose I'll have to use a phone." She muttered angrily, punching numbers in.

_"Hello?"_

"This was the fastest way to warn you." Mrs Hudson said into the phone. "Sherlock's got that visitor again. The man you told me to look out for."

_"Describe him to me."_

"He's wearing a bow tie, and he-"

_"That's not him."_

"He said he... regenerated."

There was a pause.

_"You've done well. Keep an eye on them. They cannot be allowed to find us."_

There was a click as the other person hung up.

Mrs Hudson put the phone down, her eyes flickering jet black as she did so.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I referred to Supernatural ahah patience my friends all will be explained in the next chapter! Just to clear things up, I'm not aiming for the usual Superwholock angle here, with the weeping angels. I'm trying out something different, so bear with me :D<strong>

**And please, PLEASE, review! It would mean so much to me, and I'm not going to continue this without any feedback, be it positive or negative!**

**Thanks for reading C:**


End file.
